Gesturing is a quickly emerging user interface (UI) input mechanism. Such inputs may be applicable to various devices that include touch screen-based UIs and, more particularly, multi-touch devices (e.g. hand-held/mobile devices such as touch-screen enabled smart phones and tablet computers, large mounted displays, and the like).
Further, traditional UIs (e.g. those associated with mouse or track pad-based inputs) may employ “fly-over” or “hover” functionality where a given user action associated with a UI pointer (e.g. positioning a mouse cursor over a UI icon) may result in an ephemeral selection of the icon (e.g. a temporary display of a tool tip associated with a UI icon while a mouse cursor hovers over the UI icon). The selection of the icon may be characterized as ephemeral in that it may be automatically hidden following movement of the UI pointer away from the icon.